


I'm Going To Hold You

by CQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: Adrien is super bored and in a crappy mood when he gets a message from Ladybug asking Cat Noir to meet her for an unscheduled meeting.  Happy for the distraction and always eager to see his lady Adrien heads out to see her, not at all prepared for the sight of Ladybug with red eyes, pale skin-and why was she hugging him so hard?What happened?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	I'm Going To Hold You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations they all find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, the reviews, and have an awesome week!

Note: Originally the movie was going to be 'Ant Man'...then we lost our King and so I switched it to 'Black Panther'. Wakanda Forever. Also song quote at the bottom is from 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You'.

I'm Going To Hold You

Sprawled out on his bed with his face buried in his pillow, the picture of dejection, Adrien sighed and tried to work up the energy to get up and do something. Zero luck. The whole day had been a wash and right now all he really wanted to do was go to sleep and hope that tomorrow would be a better one. Hell, at this point he'd appreciate it if time would move faster too, bringing summer to a close so that the school year would begin again. At least then he'd be able to see his friends without asking his father or Nathalie's permission. Heck, who was he kidding? He'd be grateful to have homework to add to his list of things to do to keep himself busy and occupied. As in not thinking about all the things in his life he wished would change. Make better.

Where was an akuma when you needed one to show up and give you an excuse to become the superhero version of yourself?

The better, stronger version of himself. At least on the surface. Plus he'd get to see Ladybug.

Hell, right now even thinking about her only improved his mood so much. Damn it. He better think about something else before he got even more depressed.

"Are you still worrying about your friend Marinette? I'm sure she's fine."

Turning his head to the side Adrien met the gaze of his hovering kwami. "Yeah, I'm sure she is."

Great. Now he was back to worrying about Marinette too.

She'd been so excited to go to the new art gallery showing-she'd been sure she'd find lots of inspiration there for her designs-and their whole group had gotten tickets for today so that they could see it together. Only Marinette's mom had called Alya this morning and told her that Marinette wasn't feeling up to coming and wouldn't make it. She hadn't even said sick...just that Marinette wasn't up to it. And what did that mean?

I mean yeah, it was probably code for 'female issues' that Adrien couldn't think about without flushing, but still...it hadn't been the same without her.

"You know what would make you feel better?"

"Cheese will not make me feel better. Especially the smell of your cheese, Plagg."

"Everyone's a critic."

Chuckling, which felt good, Adrien started to lever himself up to get his gluttonous kwami some cheese when he heard it.

Plagg heard it too, the kwami groaning as dramatically as any diva who'd ever taken the stage.

The saying be careful what you wish for was definitely coming to mind as Adrien made a dive for the phone he'd left on the bedspread beside him. He had a media alert in place to give him a head's up whenever Cat Noir was needed to help Ladybug save the day, but this wasn't media related. This was a message from Ladybug herself.

Earlier in the summer they'd come up with a plan to leave each other messages on Alya's Ladybug fan site. He'd already been on the site-he was a fan too-and there was an option for private conversations between fans along with the open forum. Hence the idea that they could use that to get ahold of the other while not in superhero mode and possibly surrounded by people who might read over their shoulders or intercept said messages.

Ladybug had promised to go along with the idea so long as he didn't abuse the message board. Which was no easy thing, but thus far he'd managed.

Not important. What was important was the fact that LadybugFan25, aka his Ladybug, had sent him a message asking him to meet her in an hour. No explanation given. Just a time, place, and the statement that if he couldn't make it that was fine. It wasn't an emergency and she'd understand.

Immediately Adrien's mind started spinning all sorts of fantasies-he loved her and was a guy after all. He couldn't help but hope that she wanted to meet up for a romantic rendezvous, having finally realized that the guy she was so in love with was so completely unworthy of her.

Unfortunately common sense only let that idea float around for a minute. Then it was replaced by the fact that he'd seen her two days ago and she'd been quite clear, again, that they were only friends. Would only ever be friends. So that couldn't be it.

So what was up?

Only one way to find out, Adrien thought with a smile as he quickly typed out a message assuring her that he would be there in an hour. With a bell on, even.

"You know she doesn't find you funny. At all."

Looking over his shoulder at his kwami Adrien hit him where it hurt. "Do you want some cheese before we leave or not?"

"She wants to see you even when there isn't an akuma terrorizing the city. This is great news for you. We should celebrate!"

Rolling his eyes Adrien set aside his phone again and then rolled off the bed so that he could get Plagg his stupid, stinky cheese. Hopefully with his mouth full Plagg would keep any more 'encouraging' words to himself.

After that...well after that he had a not date with Ladybug to get ready for.

)

Heading out just a little early, it wouldn't do to keep his lady waiting after all, Adrien all but vibrated with energy and eagerness as he expertly parkoured his way across the rooftops of Paris. His destination was one they'd used plenty of times for meetings and he could reach it with his eyes closed. Not that he would ever test that theory-he didn't actually have nine lives after all. It would be a long drop without any guarantees he'd land on his feet. Pass.

Not to mention the fact that Marinette would be traumatized if he did end up roadkill near her house.

Though he didn't mind the idea of her nursing him back to health, Adrien admitted to himself with a grin. She'd probably feed him yummy desserts from her family's bakery. His own father was often super strict about sweets in the house. He was a model after all.

Ugh.

But he wasn't thinking depressing thoughts or admiring the architecture of Paris, however deserving it was of appreciation. What it was time for-what he obviously needed to pay attention to-well that would be the beautiful girl in red currently pacing back and forth on the building roof ahead of him, her arms wrapped around her waist. And if that wasn't enough to tip him off that something was wrong with her, well there was the fact that her stride was all off. It sorta reminded Adrien of a newborn colt just finding her legs. Definitely not Ladybug's confident, take no prisoners stride.

Perched on a nearby roof Adrien, aka Cat Noir, studied her for less than a minute before he bounded across the last rooftop to land on hers. He hardly made a sound but she turned to look at him and that was enough. Forget walking, he ran towards her now while she did the same to him.

Pale cheeks. Swollen, red eyes. His name falling shakily from her lips.

"Ladybug!"

Colliding into each other Adrien gasped as Ladybug's arms came around him so tightly he wouldn't have been surprised to hear ribs crack. Shatter, even. And she was burying her face against his neck and he could feel the wetness of her tears as he hugged her back and...and...

"What's wrong?! Who hurt you? Was it Hawkmoth? Did someone..."

The possibilities were endless, especially if someone had hurt her while she wasn't Ladybug. You saw it every day on the news after all. Girls going missing, being abused and assaulted and-what if someone had attacked her while she was just a normal girl. What if someone had...

"Give me a name and I'll Cataclysm them out of existence."

He didn't care what price he'd pay. They could lock him up in jail for the rest of his life for all he cared. He'd kill the son of bitch who'd hurt her and never feel an ounce of regret. Hell, just ending the bastard's existence wouldn't be enough-he'd make him suffer. Whoever he was he'd know fear and pain like he'd never-

Fingers carding through his hair. Ladybug's fingers. Stroking him. Petting him. Soothing him.

"No. I'm okay. I'm okay now. Just give me a minute, Kitty. Please?"

Struck dumb Adrien didn't know what to do except nod. And keep hugging her.

Not to mention purr, unfortunately. But whatever had been bothering her or still was was still large enough in her mind that she wasn't teasing him about that. And there was no way she couldn't hear him because he was out purring a sports car at the moment. He loved the feeling of her petting him. Holding him. Coming to him when she needed someone.

Ladybug needed him.

Closing his eyes on that thought Adrien took a deep, hopefully somewhat calming breath, and relaxed his shoulders. He hadn't even realized how tense he'd been. No wonder though. Still...not what she needed from him right now.

So he held her gently and did his best not to think about why he could still feel tears on his neck or why she was holding on to him so tightly. She'd tell him when she was ready.

Finally, about five to seven minutes later, Ladybug loosened her hold on him a little, doing some deep, calming breathing of her own.

"Thanks, Kitty." She told his throat, still hiding her face from him. "Sorry I scared you."

"Can you tell me what's wrong now? Please?"

"It's stupid."

"It's not." Adrien told her as firmly as possible. Though the fact that she thought it was stupid had another, completely different bad feeling erupting in his stomach. Oh no. What if this WAS about the boy she liked? Maybe he hadn't taken advantage of her or refused to take no for an answer but HAD turned her down. What if she'd confessed her feelings and the idiot was too stupid to realize he was turning down the greatest girl in the world?

Adrien thought that he had decent acting skills...pretending he was sorry Ladybug wasn't going to end up with her 'Prince Charming' might be beyond those skills though. Especially since there was no way the guy could be good enough for her. No one would ever be. And while he wanted her to be happy and people were always saying that if you truly loved someone you cared more about their happiness than your own, so he should want the two to be happy together because Ladybug deserved that...he was only human. He wasn't that noble and selfless.

He'd lost his mother and basically his father. Why did all the people he loved leave or not love him back?

"It is stupid." Ladybug stated finally, breaking through his dark thoughts. "It was a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

She nodded, her hair rubbing against his cheek in a way that completely did Adrien in.

"Yeah. Last night. I...I was dreaming and we were fighting against Hawkmoth and you'd been knocked unconscious. You were across the square from me and he was reaching for your miraculous. I was running over to save you-I was running as fast as I could! But I-he suddenly stopped. He just stopped and turned his head and looked at me. And then he smiled and somehow...somehow I knew. I knew even before he...he...he pulled out a gun and he shot you! He shot you right in front of me and I couldn't save you! I screamed and there was so much blood and I tried to bring you back but I couldn't! No matter how many times I tried you were dead!"

Him? This was about...him?

"I woke up screaming so loud my parents thought someone was murdering me in my bed. I scared them so much and...and I know it was just a stupid dream but it felt so real and-so I messaged you." Fresh tears, a lot of them, were making themselves known now. "I told myself it was stupid but I had to see you were okay. I had to know I hadn't lost you."

"You'll never lose me, My Lady. You're stuck with me for life." He'd meant to say it jokingly, but that wasn't how it came out at all.

Shit. He might start crying too, knowing that just the idea of him dying had devastated her this much.

"I know I complain about your horrible puns and the flirting and how you aren't serious." Ladybug continued, like she hadn't even heard him. "But I don't mean-I never...if something happened to you I'd never be okay. There'd be...a part of me would die with you and I'd never forgive myself so-so don't ever leave me. Like you said. I know and I'm sorry I don't love you in the way you want me to but I DO love you. I do!"

Ladybug's arms tightened around him again.

And okay, normally the whole reminder that she didn't love him the way he wanted her to would hurt...but not today. Not right now when she was hugging the stuffing out of him while telling him that he did own a piece of her heart. That she needed him. Would be devastated to lose him.

He hadn't felt this loved and wanted in so long...

Throat closing up, total emotional overload, Adrien turned his face into her hair and just hugged her back, hoping that he was conveying his own love and affection somehow. Words were going to be beyond him for the next few minutes at least.

Indeed it took several minutes of hugging before Adrien could clear his throat enough to get out a couple of shaky, though at least understandable words.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Ladybug asked, laughing disbelievingly, her voice cracking a little.

"Loving me."

"Always."

Thank God.

)

After some more hugging-and Ladybug feeling enough like herself to tease him about his purring-the two of them finally dropped their arms away and took a step back, staring into each other's red eyes with equally red cheeks. They were both embarrassed, but happy too, Adrien thought as he tried to think of what to say to ease the moment. A good pun sounded like just the thing. Only his brain didn't want to cooperate and give him a good one.

Ladybug beat him to the punchline, so to speak.

"Thanks again for coming. I hope I didn't ruin any plans."

"Nah. I was just lying around on my bed, missing you, My Lady."

"Ah huh."

With her arms crossed, hip sticking out, and the skeptical look she was wearing...oh yeah, his Ladybug was back to her old self again.

"Well in that case...you can stick around for a bit?"

"Stick around?"

"Come on. I'll show you."

Intrigued as he watched her make a come hither motion over her shoulder, Adrien followed her across the roof and around one of the now defunct chimneys to see-what was he seeing, exactly?

There were two large pillows on the ground, directly in front of the chimney. A large blanket had been left folded up on top of them, and about a foot from the pillows was a table with a laptop on it. There was also a large cloth bag on top of a small cooler, contents unknown.

"What's all this?"

"Well...you keep asking me to go to the movies with you. So I thought we could watch one together. Here."

"You..." Adrien couldn't believe it, the reality of it refusing to sink in.

"I have drinks in the cooler. And popcorn. I thought we could watch your favorite superhero movie. It seemed appropriate."

Face lighting up, Adrien shared a grin with Ladybug as together they crossed their arms and spoke in perfect synch.

"Wakanda Forever!"

"I can't believe you did all this for me. You didn't have to."

Wearing a shy smile, Ladybug ducked her head a little. "I wanted to."

It took all the self control he had not to glomp her right then and there.

Instead he wisely opted to walk over to take a seat on one of the pillows after grabbing the blanket, figuring that it was meant to help keep them warm since it was a little cool and would only get cooler once the sun went down.

Walking around the table Ladybug pulled a large plastic bag of carnival style popcorn out of the cloth bag, which she tossed over to him. He caught it, of course. Then she opened the cooler and pulled out two bottles of soda. One was his favorite and the other was hers. She'd remembered.

Busying himself unfolding the blanket-and really, really hoping she didn't notice how much he was blushing and beaming like an idiot-Adrien covered his lap and then held the other end up so that Ladybug could take a seat beside him, tossing the blanket over her lap as well.

"Thanks. Here's yours."

Taking his soda from her Adrien focused on unscrewing the cap while Ladybug cued up the movie on the laptop, which looked old but was hopefully up to the job.

And even if it wasn't...that would be okay too. This, right here, being with her like this...

This was everything.

"Cheers, My Lady. To us." Adrien stated once she was done, holding his bottle out so that she could bump hers against his, which she did with a humoring smile.

"To us, Kitty."

The End

'So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time.'


End file.
